


Free Now

by The_Broken_Angel



Category: Original Work, transgender - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:06:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Broken_Angel/pseuds/The_Broken_Angel
Summary: Corbett Marc McClure is a teen, just like other teens he has to deal with hormones, being judged, the torment of not being able to be himself, the depression, the self harm, the nightmares... He knew all of it. But, the secret he held? What you see on the outside, doesn't match who he is inside.





	1. Prolouge

 

_Hello, I am The_Broken_Angel, or whatever else you want to call me._

_I am new here and this will be my first story._

_I have no idea how long it will be or where the story will take us._

_But please enjoy the read._

_Thank you._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Look at me!" He screamed, body trembling with anger and sadness, and they just stared. They just stood there and stared. "I am, I'm right here." They calmly spoke, that just added to his rage. "No! You're not! You're just saying that." They sighed and took a step forward, making him reflexively flinch and close his eyes, they paused. "I'm looking right at you Corbett." They whispered. "But are you seeing me?" He asked, feeling the pleasant warmth of their hand gently cupping his face. "I'm seeing everything you are and all that you're meant to be." They whispered even softer, but it was so calm. All the time, that's all that it was. "No.... You aren't, you're not." He took a step back, breaking to pieces right in front of them. "You can't see me #####!" He shook his head, his inner demons coming out to taunt him. He couldn't help it, he started peeling the scabs from old cuts on his writs off, his eyes hung with sleep deprivation, his body skinny and frail from not eating, his body trembling from the cold. It was what was to be expected from him, he went to this place to get better, and all it did was tear him apart more. What hurt him more was the person in front of him, why wouldn't they leave? Couldn't they listen? The person said they loved him, but was it true? Or was it all a lie?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Corbett Marc McClure

 

 

_Imagine your typical emo teen. That's Corbett, but he doesn't have a typical 'Oh my life sucks' emo story. No. His life was one of dark hidden secrets and pain filled nights along with his fake show to the outside world. That world never knew what was hidden behind the closed doors of his mind and heart. They wouldn't know if it wasn't for this story. You wouldn't know either. If you find homosexual things, self-harm, transgenders, extreme depression, fear, or dark and twisted thoughts triggering, his story isn't one for you, so turn back and forget that you even read this._

Corbett is 17, is transgender born female and changed to a male, has self-harmed and still does, has depression but hides it well, barely eats, and has slight trouble sleeping. He has a cat named Liberty and a rabbit named Ebony, those pets are his world, as well as the multiple stuffed animals he has around his shared room with his 20 year old sister. His dream job is to be a dancer and if that doesn't work he wants to be a cake baker. Despite his hard and dark appearance he is a soft alpaca that is just in need for someone to pick up his broken pieces and glue them in place. His wrists are covered in cut marks, some old and faded, others recent and an angry red. His hair is naturally a dark red while his skin is a deathly tone that is genetic to those of Nordic decent. He dyes his hair colors and he wears makeup as his mind yells at him for being ugly if he doesn't and the makeup seems to help. His life is in three bins at the end of his bed, the stuffed animals placed at random around his bed, some martial arts gear, a stretching machine, and a clothes rack. He doesn't have much but he likes it like that, it keeps his OCD to a minimum, and it makes packing simple as he's never been in a place longer then four years, the shortest being six months. His family consists of his father, mother, older sister, himself, and his younger sister. His pets are Liberty, Loki, Ebony, Buster, (Or Fat Bastard), Honey Buns, Sebastian, and Bear. Two cats, a dog, and four rabbits all in order, he had two other dogs at a time. Duke and Chase, but both passed away the year he turned 17.

 

Corbett has many fears as well, he is terrified of clowns, zombies, the dark, horror movies, jump scares(Of course), spiders, most bugs, his legs being touched, and being in tight spaces. He's had all of these most of his life, never able to overcome them yet, strong enough to ignore it most of the time. He loves alpacas, horses, his cat, reading, dancing, baking cakes, and food. But not all food. Of course.

 

He's always had a rough past, never a stead present, and a hazy future, but he is going to try his hardest to make it all sure.

 

Now you have a little piece of Corbett. Please read this if you are willing to look past his flaws and find his little quirks.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. Eight Years And Yet, You're Still New

 

 

**Age 8:**

 

_Isolbella sat silently on the bed, it wasn't her own, no. She was living at her grandmother's house with her family as they didn't have their own home yet. They had moved to Washington the year before last and then they moved back to Oregon, and they have lived in this small house with her mother's parents for two years now. Her father wasn't there, he was in Portland as her grandmother made her parent's separate. She was her daddy's daughter, her heart ached every time she had to leave him. But she could only spend a few days a week with him, and that made it more painful. The sadness she felt lasted until she saw her dad again, running to him and hugging him with all her might, she knew it would be okay._

 

 _It was a sunny day when she decided to be dumb, the day before summer vacation to be exact. And the week before her whole family, including her father, were going on a camping trip. She grabbed a halter and a brush. Those two items were for her horse, Penny. A graceful, elegant Morgan and Arabian mare. Bella's life revolved around this little mare. But that day, it would ruin riding for the rest of her life. She caught her little mare and brushed her down, grabbing the saddle and blanket before saddling the horse. This was her first mistake. Her little sister, of six years of age, walked out to her._ "Bell, can I ride with you?" _She asked, and without hesitation Bella agreed. This was her second mistake. They went into the arena and first warmed the horse up, not wanting to risk injury to the little mare, that should've been the least of her worries. As she got on the little mare she cantered a few laps, her eyes closing and her body relaxed into the rhythm, taking the horse's movement as if it was her own. After a few laps of the arena she let her little sister ride behind her, then she went a lap and let her off. As she gently nudged the mare to go forward again, the mare bucked, making Bella lose her grip and fall off. Instinctively her left arm came up to protect her face, worst decision. She yelled at her younger sister to get their mom and a few moments later their Papa(their mother's father) came out and helped Bella to her feet. They walked back to the house, the young girl in tears over pain in her left wrist. When they got inside her mother was instantly yelling at Isolbella for being foolish before being caring and looking at Bella's busted lip and her bruised arm. Their mom was supposed to go to work in less then five minutes, as she was a hostess at a Mexican restaurant, her mom was the only white girl working there. So, she called into work and they agreed to give her the evening off to care for Bella. It was a few moments before Bella and her mom went to the car then to the hospital. It was a solid half hour Bella was holding her arm to stop the pain, but it only made it worse. When they finally got the x-ray, they confirmed it was a "Belt-buckle fracture". They put her in a cast and said for the next six weeks she couldn't do anything strenuous. And that was the beginning of the worst summer. She couldn't swim, she couldn't ride, and she couldn't play. When the went camping all she was allowed to do was sit in the boat, she could fish a little, and she could sit by the fire with her stuffed animal, a small paint horse named Penny, after her beloved mare. That whole summer everyone treated her like a small child, and she made a promise to never inconvenience anyone ever again._

 

 

**Age 10:**

_A soft cry bubbled behind Isolbella's lips, her eyes snapping open and her body shooting up in order to find something that looked familiar, and her eyes landed on the small horse stuffed animal at the end of her bed. She grabbed it and buried her face into it's mane, a soft sob shaking her body as she tried to recover from seeing someone she never met be killed violently in her dreams. After a few minutes of gathering herself and letting the roaring headache from crying numb her mind, she looked around her room, looking for her little sister who she called Keeks. She noticed that the younger's bed was empty and figured that her little sister either went and slept with their older sister or their mom. {The house had all the rooms on one side, the master being right in front of the door, the smallest room, the older sister's room, was next down the hall with a bathroom right across from it, and then it was Keeks and Bella's room just before the laundry room and the kitchen. It had two living rooms and a very messy garage, all because of the land lord being a major hippy hoarder. The random bathtub in the backyard full of potting soil was just another thing in the tacky place, along with the stars, ying and yang, sun, and moon on the laundry room, Keek's and Bella's room, Chey's room, and the food pantry. }_

 

_Isolbella wanted to curl up in her father's arms and allow him to comfort her, but her parents were still separated, not divorced, but separated. Her father was four hours away in a different city and Bella knew it would be another week before she'd go and spend a week with him. Her little heart raced and she looked around her dark room, quickly she scrambled to turn on her bed lamp, relaxing under the warm glow of the light. Now she could fully relax as she could see the room clearly, it was clean, there was no body on the floor, no animals tearing it apart. Just a clean floor with the warm light reflecting back to her. She grabbed a small journal and started to sketch. Her favorite animals where horses so she made it her thing to draw them to the best that her nine year old mind could imagine them. So, when the[drawing](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/bc/5f/e9/bc5fe9d7c3ff13639dd18a5d63de02c8.jpg) came out, she was pleased with it. Her mind was now at ease and so was her heart so she turned the light back off and curled up under her blankets, pulling all the stuffed animals she could, close so she could cuddle them in replacement for a human._

 

**Age 11:**

_Isolbella looked at her chest, within a month she got breasts, outwardly she showed she was happy, but in reality, she was disgusted and at the same time confused. Why did she have these? Why isn't she still flat? Even her friends started treating her differently, her father and his guy friends didn't call her "One of the guys" anymore and that hurt. How was she any different? She was just being herself? What sounded so weird with that word? Herself. She thought slowly before putting a shirt on and walking to the living room._ "Bella, go put a bra or a cami on, I can see your nipples."  _Her mom said and she instantly was embarrassed, so she went to her room of two years and did as she was told before going back out. It went on with other things, the teasing. With shaving, with wearing a bra, changing underwear every day, the always being the perfect daughter, the straight A's, the yelling, and the extreme skin care program. Then came the OCD. She started picking scabs off her arms, legs, face, and knees, she didn't realize it was OCD caused by the life she had to live, and her mom just started telling her not to pick her scabs, which made it worse. And as time progressed just the occasional cut or scrape wasn't enough so she would itch and itch until she had little scratches and she would pick at those scabs._

 

**Age 11:**

_Isolbella sat in the hospital, her younger sister had broken her second collarbone, well the other side of the collarbone. The first happened when her little sister tripped over a dog. It was stressful but it was okay, she broke it in a way that it would heal quickly. During the long days of home schooling she found something interesting, a story about love, but it was not heterosexual, it was homosexual between two men. And being raised in a christian home she knew this was forbidden, but she read on._

 

**Age 12:**

_Isolbella broke her right wrist in a bike wreak, She actually remember anything about it her memories are limited for much that happened other then her hating how her mind was saying_ "I'm a man, what is with the boobs and no dick?" _. Her parents would never understand and she really didn't understand either. She was so confused and her best friend wasn't helping with the dark place her mind was in. That friend dragged her there. Her friend, Kate, was a dramatic person, cutting, talking about suicide, dragging Bella's self-esteem into the drain, and even harming Bella mentally. One of these was making Bella and one of Kate's "guy friends" go on a date then sleeping with him the next night. This didn't break Bella into tears, more of that she was pissed and was going to kill both the boy and Kate. She never trusted her after that and then, they lost the house. After four years of living there, the landlord decided to sell and kick them out. So they moved back into their mother's parents(Nana and Papa) but in a motor home and a camper. The three sisters shared the motor home while their parents had the camper, which was fine by the girls on all accounts._

 

**Age 13:**

_A thirteenth birthday is supposed to be amazing, you're turning into a teen, but when it's your older sister's birthday in the same month and you're three years ten days apart, they are going to celebrate the older sibling's birthday. That's just how it works, Bella hadn't had her own birthday since she turned nine. So it was normal for people to faun over Chey as she was going to be a model or a fashion designer. She had dreams. Bella didn't. She just learned to not complain, to ask for very little, and to just stand by to watch everything happen. Her mind was just a blank pit most of the time anyways so it wasn't too much of a struggle to stay emotionless or do as she was told. Her cutting got worse and worse and she got a bad scar from one. She always said it was a cat, or she tripped, or she fell off a horse. But, truth be told, she was terrified of going faster then a trot on a horse even so many years after the wreak._

 

**Age 14:**

_It's freshman year, not only that, it's Bella's first public school. It's an open campus and she is so exited. But, that little voice in her head screams for her to not be noticed and to just sit in the background to allow the world to happen. And she does just that, she allows everyone to do as they please around her and just stands still to watch everyone, and that attracts someone. This person was Pixie, she was tiny and had bright colored hair. The school year went well other then Pixie made Bella remember Kate, thus bringing her back down the dark road of no return. Her parents noticed and she just told them it was because of the new setting.  He is also dealing with his friend's death. He died by suicide and the older brother blames Corbett._

 

**Age 15:**

_It's still freshman year, as Bella's birthday is just the last day of October, she didn't do anything big, but they did get a house, a beautiful two story house that is on a river. The world was just blissful in that area, it was quiet and she could listen to her emo music without being saddened to the point of tears the entire time. She got a new friend in January, JJ. They knew they had to be friends and that's what they were. JJ was lesbian and Bella thought she was a straight girl with mental issues before she met Jin-Jin. That's when Bella figured she wasn't Isolbella... No. Her mind screamed at her every time she said she was female. So, she turned to he. Isolbella turned to Corbett... Only in front of his friends. There was no way he was going to come out to his parents, that was suicide. So, he was open with his friends, but his family, he accidentally closed off, becoming cold and distant. The depression got bad and he just returned to cutting when his wrists itched._

 

**Age 16:**

_Corbett was comfortable in his life, but his parents weren't. It was a battle to go back to the highschool he took as a freshman, and go as a sophomore. They knew something was wrong as he was denying more and more women's clothing and getting more and more men's. He didn't realize that they just were concerned, but what he really needed was someone to lay on, someone to hold him and pick his pieces back up. But he wasn't ready for a relationship. He came out as trans to his gay uncle(On his mom's side) and to a family friend. Both cared for him deeply and he was almost in tears when telling them because of anxiety. The family friend, Martha, bought Corbett his first two chest binders and when the first one came in the mail, he never felt more confident then when he put it on. His hands shook and he couldn't hide the smile as he looked in the mirror of the car he changed in, and just admired his flat chest._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the history of Corbett. Everything from beginning to end. What do you think of the teen? What do you think of my writing? I could use all the help I could get as this is my first story. Thank you!


	4. ~Now, The Story Begins~

 

Corbett woke with a groan of discomfort, his twin sized bed and low ceiling was cramping him in his sleep, but at least he had a memory foam pad to cover the old mattress. His dull green/blue eyes opened and he looked around, his 5SOS posters and his Korean singer's right above his face, and his Super natural poster a little closer to his feet. Sighing, he looked at the clock, 4 _:07 AM_. This time a groan of disbelief came from him. "Fucking nightmares.." He growled before rolling off his bed, carefully setting his feet on the floor as he needed the bathroom. Even if his pronouns were he, him, and his, he was still biologically female at he moment. He had female equipment and he couldn't wait to change that. His parents still didn't know about what was going on mentally, they just thought he was wearing boyish clothing and wearing too tight of a sports bra for his DD cup size, when in reality he was wearing a chest binder. It was an uphill battle and neither one of his parents wanted to give up, and he couldn't. As he came back to the bedroom he hit the railing on the stairs with his hip, huffing softly to keep a grunt of pain from breaking the silence of the entire house. He saw his cat Liberty and picked him up, cooing at him softly before walking into his room, laying back down and allowing Liberty to fall asleep on Corbett's stomach and chest. He was a junior and his high school was still a battle with his parents. But he had to respect them and their wishes until he would leave. He signed up for music companies in South Korea to start off his dancing career, now was just the wait time. He had to be patient with them. He was asking for them to make him famous and that was more then enough to make him be patient.

 

The time he had to spare was easy enough, YouTube and other sources of entertainment could hold him, plus he had his cat if those got boring. Liberty was the gentle one who you could do almost everything to and never have to worry about being bit or scratched. And for the most part he would sleep, Corbett could sleep with Liberty, or Libby, for hours. And that's what he'd do till he had to actually get out of bed to shower and get dressed.

 

**Two Hours Later**

 

Corbett hadn't moved in about a half hour, his cat would shift then he would and at the moment Liberty was laying on Corbett's arm, one paw on his owner's mouth to keep him quiet and the other three all curled up. Corbett sighed softly, he had to get up and shower before going to school. His lips turned up into a smile at Liberty, the small orange cat just sleeping peacefully in his owner's arms, not a care in the world other then snuggles. It was something fresh, he wished he was like his cat, no cares, cuddles from someone you love, and all the food you want with just a few purrs and a meow. He had fallen down the YouTube hole while waiting for the sun to shine through his small window, and you're probably thinking not small, no, its a 12in by 12in window. So. You do the math of how big that is. He felt hungry and got out of bed slowly, trying to not wake his precious little man. And he was successful, until he made the floor creak, then the big male cat shot up and instantly was on the floor meowing in protest. "I know buba. Let's go downstairs and I'll get you some canned food okay?" He started to walk as he spoke, the cat following after him with a purr of approval and that brought the rare smirk to Corbett's lips. "Okay. Come on buba." He spoke quietly and made his was downstairs, a small pang of sadness hit him in the chest as he realized his little Mini Aussie Chase wouldn't be at the bottom of the stairs waiting to be fed, or that Duke, the eighty pound Chessie wasn't waiting to be let out of his kennel. He bit his lip and grabbed the canned food, setting it on the floor for Liberty and Loki to enjoy. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair, allowing the slight calming reaction it had on his tense muscles. Yes, there was nothing to stress about, but his anxiety said other wise and made his every waking moment a battle for control of his emotions.

 

With that he went back up to his room, grabbing a grey chest binder, underwear, ripped skinny jeans, and a Black Veil Brides band tee. As he passed his clothes rack he grabbed a belt and a pair of leather finger-less gloves. Yes, very emo, but that was Corbett. A very emo person, just without the rollercoaster of emotions. It was just a solid feeling of a grey cloud and forced emotions to the outside world. And he was fine with that, better to have them see the whole person on the outside then the crumbling person on the inside. He sighed and quickly got down the stairs again, seeing both cats were still eating as he walked into the bathroom. He closed and locked the door, starting the shower as hot as he could before getting out of his bed clothes, a t-shirt, sleeping bra, and a pair of shorts. His parents didn't think anything of the small cuts on his wrists, he had animals and was always scratched up. But, he knew what they were from. His parents yelled at him and told him that he was self-centered and needed to be in a Psychiatric ward. He knew he should be, but what good would that do? His life was outside, in the world, and on his phone with his friends. Not where his parents thought it was... Which is with them. He got in the shower as soon as it was hot and sighed as the water burned his skin slightly, a blissful feeling to him, he had to admit. He washed, shaved, and just stood under the hot water. Absorbing the heat it provided before turning the water off and grabbing his towel, using it to dry off of course. He grabbed the chest binder first and put it on, looking at his reflection and smiling at his now almost completely flat chest. Humming, he put his underwear, jeans, and shirt on. Smirking he grabbed his makeup bag and walked into the kitchen, setting the bag down and grabbing a bowl before making his way back past the steamy bathroom to the pantry, grabbing some Captain Crunch. It was a daily routine and he poured a little cereal, needing the sugar to keep from passing out. He was hypoglycemic after all. After prepping his meal, he sat down and ate, watching his mom come down the stairs to get coffee before going back to the bathroom and brushing his teeth. He had a half hour to get to class and it took twenty to drive there. "Bye." he said softly and grabbed his schoolbag, makeup bag, and car keys. "See you later." And like that, he left the house for the long day ahead of him.


	5. ~Mondays Are The Day You See If You Live~

 Corbett took the drive carefully, yes it was a sunny day at the moment but where he lived he has had it snow in July so snowing in September  wouldn't surprise him. Sleeping With Sirens played and he sang along like the rockstar he always pretended he was, not that he thought he could be. He wasn't attractive, he wasn't tall, he wasn't biologically male so most people would probably dislike his group just for him being transgender. He sighed softly while thinking about life and turned into his school, it was an open campus high school and the main building stood three stories high, and his first class was on the second floor in ten minutes, so he had time to do his makeup, which he did. It was dark as always and his pale skin just was paler with his foundation so he looked like a vampire sitting in his car, not the teenage girl that his skin showed. Looking at the clock he had two minutes to get to class, his eyes rolled and with a groan he grabbed his backpack and phone before running to the building, thanking a freshman girl for holding the door for him as he turned and ran to the stairwell, taking two steps at a time to get to class. It was a Humanities class and the teacher so far liked him so being a minute late didn't seem to bother him. "Hey Mr. West." He greeted before going to his normal table and seat. "Ms. McClure." Inwardly Corbett cringed but he smiled politely and got his notebook out, setting his pens and highlighters in perfect line with the pad of paper. "Okay class today we are learning-..." It turned into just a hum of noise and voices as Corbett focused on writing what he saw on the screen for studies, it was Asian culture, something he knew he would easily pass as he was constantly studying either Chinese or Korean for his languages. As the class went on for the 50 minutes he was calmly taking notes despite voices of his classmates. And this was the start of his day, his long and annoying day.

 

**2 Hours Later-**

 

Corbett sat in the theater, listening to what was needed to make the play that was coming up go on without a flaw. "Okay coach. And I have that new, uh, dance routine I would like for you to, um, look over later because I need someone to find the flaws and no one I-I hang out with can see them but I know they are, uh, there." He spoke calmly and his teacher nodded, a smile gracing her lips at his innocence in the fact of that he kept looking at the floor and that small stutter of his kept showing up and his pausing when he was nervous was obvious. "If that's okay." He quickly added and looked up. "Of course. Don't worry I've got you covered. Come back at about two today and I'll watch you okay?" He nodded and smiled, he always loved it when he was able to have some help with his dancing, and who would know better then his theater teacher who danced as well? He got up as his next class was in the building that was across the parking lot. In his school there was four buildings and he started in the biggest building for one class, then he would walk down the block to the theater building, then across the parking lot to his science building, then back to the big building for another class finally heading back to the theater building for his final classes. It was a lot of walking on one street, he didn't mind like his friends did, they complained about how they didn't want to walk so much and he just put a earbud in and ignored them most of the time. But today none of them would be at school due to a class trip they had for Marine Biology. He was in college classes so he just would sit and read the books and lessons and try to absorb as much as he could for the monthly tests. This was probably his favorite class even with all the tests, he was a science nerd and enjoyed all the things you could learn about the human body in less then a day. Sighing, he noticed it started to rain heavily, he had to walk through that to his next class in the big building, he liked the rain but it felt too hot for rain that day so he really didn't want to be in the rain, he didn't wear water proof eyeliner... His mistake. The teacher dismissed her class and Corbett stood up, his hands, out of routine, reaching for his books and pencils to put in his bag in order, his eyes cast around the room while doing so. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, he just liked the room. The door opened into the class room and a warm breeze followed as students left into the September rain. He followed behind them and sort of used a taller boy as a shield, hey gotta use what you can, he was being resourceful. And with the tall boy in front of him he went to cross the street, needing to walk to the store for lunch as he had an hour break before his next class. Great thing about his school is he could choose when he wanted his classes and when he wanted a break. So he always did noon as most kids were still in class and he would be able to eat in peace.

 

**2PM-**

 

Corbett walked into the theater building and into the theater room, smiling at the comfort it brought. His teacher sat in the middle of the room and he walked over, putting his bag on a chair before completing his walk to her. "Hey coach." He greeted and smiled, she looked up from her computer and smiled in return. "Hey Bella. Ready?" Corbett nodded and smiled. "Yeah, can I go get the speakers from backstage and set up my music really quick?" The teacher nodded and motioned for a go ahead. "Yeah the speakers are on my desk." He nodded and walked backstage to the main holding room where all actors and actresses would be before shows to the small desk in the corner, the pair of black speakers on the corner where she said they would be, grabbing them he skipped back out to the main room and plugged the speakers in. "Okay. I think I have enough of a pause in the beginning to run onto stage and get into place before the song starts." The teacher set her computer to the side and Corbett plugged his phone into the speakers, finding the song, Begin by Jungkook, started and he listened for a second to see how long before he figured he didn't have enough time. "Can you press play for me?" He asked softly, holding his phone up to his teacher. "Yeah of course. Go get in position." And Corbett did just that, he laid on the ground and nodded. "Ready." And the music started, he didn't do anything for a little bit before he started moving over the stage, steps and movements light but precise, until a certain part he felt was just off came up, and he felt it, like every other time. He continued to dance, just letting his body move with the music until it was done, and that is when the teacher stood and walked over. "Now lets get to work." And for the next hour and a half he danced with some proper help. 3:47PM- Corbett was finally in his car on his way home, the rain had slowed and now was just a drizzle, making the roads still wet but the flooding had slowed. He drove with Bullet For My Valentine blasting the song 'Tears Don't Fall', he sung along and enjoyed the music while he drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. "Tears don't fall, they crash around me~." He was very soft with his singing, it was the only time he was going to be able to listen to his music, because as soon as he would get home he would have to listen to Jazz music because of his mother and father thinking his music was trash. Sure, his younger sister liked some K-Pop and some hard rock, and sure his older liked the same but they didn't like it to the extent that they enjoyed it. They liked it when they felt like it so he only had his drive to and from school and work to be able to listen to it. 

 

**8PM-**

 

Corbett made dinner and sat with his family to eat, not saying much as they already had a problem with him driving to school in a town twenty minutes away instead of taking the bus to the school in the town 5 minutes away. He just didnt want to go there. It was filled with drugs and he wouldn't have the freedom he does at the school now so he gave up talking to them about school life and instead just tried to talk to them about what he was studying about and their day. And it worked most of the time, until his father looked over at Corbett and he knew he would have something to either say about his hair or his clothes or him flattening his boobs. There was always something that made him upset and it could be the most petty thing on the planet. "Bella, why did you pull into the driveway with that trash music on?" There it is, the comment he used to get a rise out of him. "Because I did. Not like you were in the car with me." He replied with a hint of sass before eating more food, the table silent and he could feel his father's glare burning holes through him. "What if I did?" Corbett just sighed. "Okay, its my music, what is the big deal. If you were in the car with me I wouldn't play it, but you weren't so it doesn't matter." He finished his food and stood, putting hid plate in the kitchen before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. "I'm heading to bed. I have an early day tomorrow." He walked upstairs to his room, ducking under the doorframe to get in, sighing softly as he stood in the center of his room. "Why can't they just mind their own business?" He mumbled to himself and got undressed, taking his chest binder off after 12 hours. He sighed in relief and put a sleeping bra on, followed by a baggy shirt and a pair of baggy shorts. He was done for the day so he went and turned his light off, using the flashlight on his phone to get back to his bed, crawling into it with a soft groan of discomfort turning into comfort. He turned the flashlight off, plugging his phone, turning on his subliminal message playlist on YouTube just to put his phone to the side, curling up around his purple alpaca plush and relaxing into the mattress. Sleep came quick, he was glad about that. He didn't even wake up when his older sister came into the room around 11pm to sleep as well. He was too exhausted to even care in the first place. So why care? He didn't and he slept peacefully into the next day.


End file.
